the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zemori
The Zemori (also known as the Zamari '''or '''Semori) are an ancient order and tribe of Zamaria, an island nation-state of Arcadia. The Zemori are the de facto ruling faction of Arcadia, and have been since the fall of the Dinamid Republic. The Pontifect considers them a rogue jundai tribe of Arcadia, but most chroniclers consider this inaccurate. The Zemori enact the will of the mysterious god Zamar, who resides in complete isolation in Zamaria. Their purpose and goals are as inscrutable as their god, as power and land ownership don't appear to be their only goals. Zemori act as viceroys overseeing the tribes of Arcadia, with most of Stoavaria ''being in their domain, as well as all of ''Ossuria. The identity and the race of the Zemori is not entirely clear. Though it is clear they are either a subrace of the elves or a related race, their appearance is somewhat secret because of the masks and cloaks worn by the organization. In recent decades, numerous Zemori viceroys have abdicated their position, leaving many of the smaller tribes vulnerable and without allies or organization. Symbolism and beliefs Though most of what the Zemori actually believe is unknown, their fascination with riddles, games, and the sphinxes of Arcadia are well-described by historians and travelers in the region. The reasoning for this has been given as one of their caecaes or wisdom directly from the mouth of Zamar: the sphinx is emblematic of all strategy: a sphinx will give you the sword to defeat it, it is called a riddle; as in all things, arm yourself with cleverness and wisdom, as the game itself will give you every tool to conquer it. As expressed in this caecae, the Zemori are pursuers of knowledge and divine insight. Their preoccupation with matters of religion is most evident with their studies in the Papet, though since the Niocletian takeover, they have been less frequently seen in the Palace of Dragons. Tribal viceroys and satrapies The tribes of Arcadia are often divided into regional governments called satrapies ruled by a viceroy, who is appointed by the Zemori. The viceroys are universally Zemori agents. Tribal leaders are permitted, called a satrap, but are always superseded by the viceroy. The satrap has almost universal authority over the land and people of his tribe, but the viceroy not only has the final say, he also reports directly to Zamar. Despite the clear archon-like status of the viceroy, designating foreign subjugation, however historically the viceroy has brought prosperity to these tribes in various ways: first, sustainable economies have been more easily crafted with free lending; second, statecraft is untouched and left to the satrap; and finally, viceroys enable tribes to absorb and easily conquer tribes with no such viceroys. Most satrapies enjoy independence in a decentralized authority. Strategically, satraps are useful as military leaders and for maintaining Zemori rule over all of Arcadia; new tribes not under Zemori rule are quickly absorbed or dominated by larger, better equipped, and more economically established tribes. In this light, this also comes at a cost: with the death, capture, or corruption of a viceroy, satrapies are left disorganized and as poison pills for the rest of the regional satrapies. In the event of a provincial conflict, tribes are likely to disintegrate and eventually become easily captured and unprepared nation-states. As seen throughout history, the viceroy system of governance is useful for internal power consolidation, but nearly useless in large scale conflicts.Category:Secret societies Category:Organizations Category:Civilizations Category:Jundai